


dark places

by nightswatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus’ entire life seems to have turned into a series of unfortunate situations, in all of which he’s stuck in dark, confined spaces with Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark places

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the lovely [weisbrot](http://weisbrot.tumblr.com/), who was my beta for this fic.

**I.**

After over five years of being friends with Sirius, James and Peter, Remus should be used to being forced to hide in broom cupboards and the like. He should expect to be shoved into some sort of cramped space at any given moment. Especially when they’re sneaking about the castle in the middle of the night and there are teachers at their heels.

A few years ago this was exciting, but also quite nerve-wracking – most people wouldn’t have wanted him at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was doing him a favour and Remus didn’t exactly want to thank him by getting himself into trouble. That hasn’t quite stopped him from going exploring with his friends, though. Things were easier a few years ago when all four of them were able to fit themselves under James’ invisibility cloak, now they only have their map, which is, admittedly, still a little underdeveloped.

Well, actually James and Peter have the map right now. They got separated somewhere close to the Astronomy Tower and Sirius simply took Remus’ hand and dragged him back towards Gryffindor Tower. And they were nearly there, but then they heard footsteps and Remus panicked and pulled Sirius into the closest broom cupboard. And it’s an incredibly small one. They barely fit in here with all the brooms and mops and buckets.

Remus is leaning against a wall, on his left is what looked like an empty shelf when they tumbled inside, on his immediate right is the door. And then there’s Sirius in front of him, his arms propped against the wall on either side of Remus.

Remus can’t see him because everything around him is pitch-black, except for the small strip of light at the bottom of the door, and Remus’ eyes haven’t quite adjusted yet. His wand is tucked away somewhere in his robes and he can’t get to it without elbowing Sirius in the ribs or anything of that sort, and Sirius, the huge drama queen, couldn’t be trusted not to make a sound when that happened.

As if on cue, Sirius mutters, “My foot is in a bucket.” His head is somewhere right under Remus’ chin.

Remus sighs. “Deal with it.”

“There’s something sticky in it.” Sirius moves and his hair tickles the line of Remus’ jaw. “Ew, when was the last time anyone got something out of this cupboard?”

“Will you just shut up,” Remus hisses.

“Bloody James,” Sirius grumbles, ignoring Remus’ plea completely, “he and Peter are probably back in our dormitory sleeping likes babies already.”

Remus is fairly certain that that is not the case and that their friends are still wandering about the castle. He smirks. “But Sirius,” Remus says dryly, “where’s your sense of adventure?” Sirius said the exact same thing to him about two hours ago when Remus told him that he’d rather go to bed than join them. He can still feel the moon in his very core, even though it’s been four days. He hasn’t quite caught up on all the sleep he’s lost lately.

Sirius grumbles something unintelligible and shifts again, his head bumping painfully against Remus’ chin.

“Could you please, just for a moment, stop moving,” Remus whispers.

“I’m trying, but this bucket is really freaking me out,” Sirius says lowly, “what if it’s trying to eat me?”

“Is your foot still there?”

Sirius finally holds still. “I’m pretty sure it is, yes.”

“Then it’s not trying to eat you,” Remus says matter-of-factly. “Anyway, as far as I know there is no such thing as flesh-eating buckets.”

“Yes, as far as _you_ know.”

Remus decides not to dignify that with an answer.

“Do you think we can...” Sirius trails off when footsteps echo out in the hallway. “On second thought, let’s stay for a few more minutes, it’s really cosy in here.”

“That might be for the best.”

Sirius hums under his breath. He twitches, moves his foot, the one in the bucket, and there’s a loud scraping noise.

Remus shushes him.

“It wasn’t me, it was the bucket.”

Remus can see the outline of Sirius’ head now, and silvery-grey eyes looking up at him, and the sheepish smile on his face.

Everything is quiet for a moment, then Sirius lets out a stream of the most colourful curses Remus has ever heard and there’s a clatter and then Sirius stumbles against Remus, who only barely manages to catch him. “What are you _doing_?”

“Broom attacked me,” Sirius mumbles, lips brushing against the skin of Remus’ neck. For some reason it makes his fingertips tingle. Sirius is completely still now, his breath tickling Remus’ skin, and Remus is still holding him up as best as he can, but Sirius seems to have trouble staying upright with his foot still in that bucket and the other one Merlin-knows-where.

Sirius’ fingers scrabble at his shoulders. “Monny, I’m gonna fall over. I don’t know where to...” Sirius pushes his foot between Remus’. “Okay, that’s better.”

Even though he obviously isn’t in danger of falling over anymore, Sirius is still leaning heavily against him and Remus can still feel his breath and his arms are still wrapped around Sirius. And Sirius is so warm and Remus is starting to get a little sweaty and, sure, he’s been this close to Sirius before, but not for a prolonged amount of time. Remus really wants to get out of here. Quickly.

Remus wouldn’t even know how to begin to explain this if someone were to find them like this. He distinctly remembers finding Sirius and some girl in a similar position last Christmas, only that they were also attached by the lips.

In retrospect, Remus is sure that this is the point where it all went to shit.

 

**II.**

Peter goes home over Christmas, so does James – he’s away on a trip with his parents. Sirius is invited to come along, but he only mutters something about James’ parents already having done enough for him when James asks him if he wants to come. Sirius stays at Hogwarts instead and Remus doesn’t want him to be all alone and miserable in their dormitory while the rest of them are gone. So he tells his parents that he’s staying.

Of course Sirius would never admit that he’d be miserable without them here, but he smiles at Remus when he tells him that he’ll have to share the dormitory with him after all.

Even though there are hardly any people left at Gryffindor Tower, Sirius still insists on having a party. He also insists on covering himself with decorations after dinner and dashes around the common room looking like an oddly-shaped Christmas tree. Remus can’t help but smile as he watches him.

Every single table in the common room is laden with tea and biscuits and there are also sandwiches and cakes, as if any of them are still capable of eating after that Christmas dinner. When Sirius produces a bottle of chocolate liquor from somewhere, Remus doesn’t say no to having some as well. He has a pretty decent threshold, doesn’t get drunk quite as easily as, say, James, but after only a few sips his cheeks feel hot and his head starts to get woozy and when Sirius pulls him off his armchair to dance something that was possibly meant to be a waltz, Remus just goes along with it and laughs when Sirius spins him around.

The third-year who’s reading by the window giggles as they stumble past her, the two six-year girls that are sitting by the fire with a leftover fifth year who seems to be rather interested in them applaud them and cheer when Sirius dips Remus low. One of them is the girl that Remus has found snogging Sirius the year before. Remus isn’t sure if Sirius is keen on a repeat performance, but when the third-year leaves, Remus also mumbles to Sirius that he’s tired and that he’s going to bed.

“You’re getting old, Moony,” Sirius says and pours himself some more of that chocolate liquor. “Are you sure you don’t want some more?”

Remus shakes his head and slowly walks towards the stairs, casting one last glance at Sirius, who’s grinning at the girls. Remus goes straight to bed, tries to read for a bit, but eventually gives up and tucks himself in. He feels strangely grumpy all of a sudden and he’s not even sure why, because he’s had a great Christmas and snow is falling outside and the next full moon is still two and half weeks away. There shouldn’t be anything nagging at him.

He’s still awake when Sirius comes upstairs, about half an hour later. He can barely see Sirius moving about the room, but hears the rustle of clothes, hears Sirius’ boots drop to the floor. A moment later Remus’ mattress shakes and Sirius slips under the covers.

“This is not your bed,” Remus says testily.

Sirius only yawns loudly, his cold toes brushing against Remus’ foot. “I know,” he murmurs.

“Then what are you doing in here?”

“’s cold in my bed,” Sirius says, his voice sleepy. But how would he know, he hasn’t even made it over to his own bed.

“What’s happened to whatsherface?” Remus knows her name, of course he does, but he’s grumpy for no apparent reason and he can’t really help himself right now.

Sirius only grunts and inches a little closer.

All Remus can do is scoot away from Sirius inch by inch. Sirius always follows. And he’s nuzzling at Remus’ upper arm and Remus’ stomach is doing somersaults. He hopes that Sirius can’t hear how his heart is trying to beat its way out of Remus’ chest. 

It’s not that he minds. He’s shared a bed with Sirius before, during the summer two years ago when they were both staying in the Potters’ guest room. Remus learnt that Sirius hogs the covers and that he sometimes talks in his sleep. He still does the latter, but so far the covers are still where they were when Sirius slipped into his bed that suddenly seems much too small. Anyway, this shouldn’t be so strange. They’re mates and, okay, Sirius has a perfectly fine bed only a few feet away, but Remus still isn’t quite sure why he’s over-thinking this quite so much.

And he can’t stop, he’s so _aware_ of Sirius, and his nuzzling and snuffling and mumbling, so he stares into the darkness and thinks, although his brains isn’t really sure what to concentrate on, so his thoughts just chase each other around in his mind.

“Y’know,” Sirius mumbles after a while, and Remus is really not sure if he is asleep or not, “I don’t really like girls all that much.”

Remus doesn’t quite know what to say to that.

 

**III.**

He knows that he shouldn’t be surprised that he’s stuck somewhere with Sirius again. Remus’ entire life seems to have turned into a series of unfortunate situations, in all of which he’s stuck in dark, confined spaces with Sirius Black.

This time they have the map, but it’s not actually helpful right now. It just tells them that Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick are having a chat right outside in the corridor.

“They’re still there,” Sirius says and extinguishes his wand.

Remus would prefer to have a bit of light, but if one of the Professors looked in the vague direction of the tapestry they are hiding behind, they’d likely see them. So they’re standing in the narrow passageway, shrouded in darkness.

“Can’t they just go to bed?” Sirius mutters. “We’re going to freeze to death in here.”

Remus doesn’t quite agree. Yes, it’s chilly, but having Sirius this close to him, it’s rather distracting. Remus doesn’t like to admit it, but he thinks about Sirius a lot. Too much. Especially since Christmas. He’s come to the conclusion that it has started much earlier, now he’s just not as good at ignoring those thoughts anymore.

He notices Sirius, all the time, he notices everything he does, everything he says, his eyes are constantly on him and Remus doesn’t know what to do with himself.

It doesn’t exactly get better when Sirius groans and leans against him. “I’m so tired.”

Remus half-heartedly pats his back.

“You have to teach me how to fall asleep when Prongs won’t shut up about Evans. _Oh, Sirius, she’s so beautiful. Have you ever seen anyone that beautiful, Sirius?_ Sure, James, my breakfast today was incredibly beautiful. And then he gets all huffy because he can’t take a joke.” Sirius huffs into Remus’ shirt. “Doesn’t want me to compare the love of his life to cereal, apparently.”

“I wonder why,” Remus says lightly.

Sirius’ fingers start wandering up and down Remus’ sides and Remus has no idea if Sirius is actually aware of what he’s doing, or if he should say something. Maybe Remus should figure out if he’s still breathing first, because he’s not entirely sure about that.

About a minute later Remus still hasn’t figured out what exactly is happening, but Sirius is obviously sleep-deprived, so that might serve as an explanation. After careful consideration, Remus allows himself to slowly lift his hand and run his fingers through Sirius’ hair. He’s been thinking about this, too. Has wondered what it might feel like.

Sirius leans into his touch, then there’s a crash out in the corridor, Professor McGonagall shouts _Peeves_ and they jump apart.

 

**IV.**

Remus hears the door of the hospital wing creak open. He doesn’t open his eyes – it’s late, so it has to be Madam Pomfrey. She’s probably checking on him before she goes to bed.

Then someone whispers _Moony_ right next to his ear and his eyes fly open.

“I knew you weren’t actually sleeping,” Sirius says.

Remus blinks into the darkness. There’s a lamp still on by the door, but the light doesn’t quite filter through the curtain around his bed. For a second he thinks he’s dreaming of Sirius again, like he has all summer long, embarrassing as it is. Remus can’t see a thing, then Sirius’ head suddenly appears in the shadows.

“Prongs let me borrow the cloak,” Sirius says lowly and slides the cloak in question off his shoulders. He dumps it at the end of Remus’ bed. “Good lad.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check on you,” Sirius says with a shrug. “Sorry that I didn’t come by with Peter and James earlier, but I was late for Transfiguration this morning and McGonagall gave me detention.”

“Well, didn’t I tell you that you’d be late?” Remus says. Last night was the first full moon of the school year, and it was a particularly bad one. Sirius refused to leave for the longest time this morning until Remus told him that he was fine about a dozen times.

Sirius rolls his eyes and sits down on the mattress.

“You’re going to get even more detention when Madam Pomfrey catches you.”

“You mean _if_ she catches me,” Sirius says and winks at him. “So, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Remus says, just like this morning. He doesn’t actually feel fine. His ribs are bruised and there’s a nasty cut on his thigh and his head is throbbing. But he wants Sirius to go back to their dormitory, because Remus doesn’t want him to get into even more trouble because of him. Not that Sirius hasn’t got him into a great deal of trouble over the years as well, some of it worse than others, but Remus has forgiven Sirius for that and he stands by it.

Sirius’ knuckles brush over his arm and Remus shivers. “You don’t look fine.”

“Charming as ever,” Remus grits out.

“Moony...” Sirius reaches out and runs his fingers through Remus’ hair. “Seriously, you look rough.”

Remus doesn’t say anything, because Sirius is touching him and fussing with his blanket and then touching him _again_ and it’s something that Remus hasn’t quite expected. Not now, and not from Sirius.

They’ve never talked about that secret passageway incident. They’ve shared a few looks that might have been of a different nature than the looks they usually share, but neither of them has ever brought it up. Remus still thinks about it. And then he thinks about it a little more. He’s really glad that it’s so dark, because he’s sure that he’s blushing furiously.

“Do you think you can leave tomorrow morning?” Sirius asks. “Potions will be boring without you.”

Right now Remus feels like he’s not going anywhere ever again, but he chooses to be optimistic for Sirius’ sake. “I hope so.”

Sirius smiles and opens his mouth to say something, then the door opens again and his eyes go wide. He scrambles for the cloak and quickly pulls it on.

A moment later, Madam Pomfrey appears, lips pursed. “You’re awake.” She shakes her head. “You need to rest, there’s a potion that will help you sleep, let me just–”

“I don’t need it,” Remus says quickly. “Honestly, I’ll probably nod off in a minute.”

Madam Pomfrey gives him a stern look and her eyes flicker to where Remus assumes Sirius is standing, then she nods, much to Remus’ relief. “Let me know if you don’t.”

“Yes, thank you,” Remus says and watches her leave, waits until Madam Pomfrey is gone and gives invisible Sirius a feeble shove.

Sirius reappears a moment later, a broad grin on his face. “See, I knew she wouldn’t catch me.” His smile grows soft. “She’s right, though, you should get some rest. If you don’t show up in Potions, I’ll come back here. During visiting hours, so you don’t have to worry about me getting detention.”

Remus manages a smile. “How thoughtful.”

Sirius looks around and takes a step closer. Remus can barely see his face in the dim light. “Goodnight,” Sirius whispers and then he brushes Remus’ hair out of the way and presses a quick kiss to his forehead. Before Remus can even process what just happened, Sirius disappears under James’ cloak.

 

**V.**

Remus knows that it’s his duty as a good friend to stay until the end of this Quidditch game. It doesn’t matter how much he wants to be back in the Tower, next to the fire with hot cup of tea. It’s cold out here, the wind is icy and clouds are gathering with a promise of rain. Remus has a Gryffindor scarf around his neck and a knitted hat tucked over his head, his hands are jammed into his pockets, and he’s shaking like leaf.

Peter is jumping up and down and cheering next to him, and maybe Remus should give that a try as well, because Peter doesn’t look like he’s freezing his butt off. Remus glances over his shoulder at Sirius. He’s wrapped his scarf around his head, the way Remus’ grandmother always did.

“So, what’s the record for the longest Quidditch match at Hogwarts?” Sirius asks. “Whatever it is, I sure hope they’re not trying to break it.”

Remus laughs. It’s been going on for three and a half hours. Gryffindor is playing Hufflepuff and everyone thought this was a done deal. Well, it is, in a way. Gryffindor is in the lead with over two hundred points. Remus is surprised that they’re still scoring and not frozen to their brooms. James is circling high up above them and as far as Remus can see, he wants to end this quickly, just like every other player and every single person watching the game.

When a raindrop hits Remus’ nose, he lets out a low groan. As if the cold wasn’t bad enough already. He’s spent the last three hours, approximately, thinking about what Sirius would do if Remus just leant back against him. At least his back wouldn’t be cold, then.

When Gryffindor leads by about 250 points, it’s drizzling and Remus is still thinking about it. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Sirius gives him a poke and hands him a pair of gloves. Remus only frowns.

“Put them on,” Sirius says. “You’re freezing.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Sirius says and puts his hands into his pockets like Remus has before.

Remus thinks about giving the gloves back for a second, but eventually pulls them on because Sirius keeps staring at him expectantly. Gryffindor scores three more times, Hufflepuff twice, they’re all tired by now, and the drizzle has turned into a steady downpour. 

“If Prongs doesn’t catch that snitch in the next five minutes, I’ll go get my broom and look for it myself,” Sirius grumbles.

“Do they cancel our classes when the game isn’t over by Monday morning?” Peter asks.

“I know this might come as a shock to you, but I actually want this to end _before_ Monday morning.”

Remus snorts, although this is not actually funny anymore. There’s water soaking through his shoes. He wants this to end right now.

Hufflepuff scores two more times and Remus can tell that everyone around him is starting to get grumpy. Sirius gives him a nudge. “Moony...” He tugs at his sleeve. “Come with me.”

“What?” Remus asks. Maybe Sirius actually wants to get his broom. Remus has a feeling that at this point everyone would thank him for it.

Sirius looks somewhat unsure for a moment, then he tugs at Remus’ jacket one more time. “Just... come with me.”

Peter doesn’t even notice when they leave, in fact, no one is paying them any mind. They’re probably not the first ones to flee from the icy rain, although it’s really not like Sirius to just leave halfway through a game.

Sirius pulls him down the steps that lead up to the stands, then he lifts one of the flaps, today in red and gold, and pushes Sirius through. They’re right under the stands now – it’s dark down here, and Remus is pretty sure that he just walked straight into a cobweb, but at least it’s dry.  He’s still not sure why they’re down here and for a moment he thinks that Sirius might have come up with some plan to warm them all up. By setting one of those wooden beams on fire, for example.

But Sirius is planning no such thing, he just stands right in front of Remus and he’s staring – it’s one of those stares that is of a slightly different nature than the usual stares. Remus stares back at him. It’s hard to read Sirius’ expression in the dim light.

The people above them cheer, but nowhere near loud enough for it to have been the snitch. It only takes a moment until ten more points for Gryffindor are announced.

“Sirius, what...”

Sirius mumbles something that Remus doesn’t quite catch. Then he notices that Sirius’ fingers are curled around his hand and Remus, without even thinking about it, leans forward and his lips are on Sirius’ and now he knows what they’re doing here. It’s the best idea Sirius has ever had.

“I was hoping you’d catch on,” Sirius mumbles in between kisses. It’s a bit sloppy, a bit awkward, and Sirius stumbles backwards, Remus following him with his lips, until Sirius is leaning against one of the poles that hold up the stands. He pulls Remus against him, the Gryffindors above them start cheering again and it sounds like James might be going in for a dive for the snitch, but Remus doesn’t want the game to end now, not yet, not when Sirius is kissing him like this.

There’s a collective disappointed groan and Remus smirks against Sirius’ lips.

 

**VI.**

“Padfoot, are you here?”

Sirius freezes. He currently has one hand tangled in Remus’ hair, the other one is under his shirt, and their foreheads are resting together. Remus is above him and was just now busy planting kisses wherever he could reach in an attempt to figure out when exactly Sirius makes that sound Remus likes so much.

Sirius’ eyes are wide and his fingers are digging into Remus’ sides. They have the curtains drawn, just in case, and Remus likes the murky light, but they didn’t actually expect anyone to walk in. They thought they might as well make good use of their deserted dormitory. It’s a Hogsmeade weekend. James somehow managed to convince Lily to go with him, Peter is off with that Hufflepuff girl he’s been making eyes at for weeks. They should both be on their way now.

“Are you sleeping?”

Remus rolls off Sirius, who looks vaguely freaked out. _What now?_ he mouths.

“Come on, I need... girl advice. Sort of. Evans advice.” And even if James thinks that Sirius is sleeping, he probably thinks that it’s worth waking him up for this.

Remus nudges Sirius and points at the curtains, hoping he’ll understand that if he doesn’t _do something_ , James will be looming over them in about two seconds. Maybe one. James is nothing but efficient when it comes to Lily Evans.

Sirius pulls his arms out from under Remus’ shirt and kneels up. He pulls the curtain aside, just an inch. “Hey, Prongs, mate. Sorry, I was sleeping. I was just, you know, really knackered. Yeah.”

If James’ Lily-Evans-issue is distracting enough, James might actually believe him and won’t ask why Sirius has gone straight back to bed right after breakfast. And he won’t ask why Sirius won’t open the curtains.

Sirius clears his throat. “I thought you’d already left.”

“Yeah, Lily and I are leaving in a bit.”

“So, what’s that Evans thing, then?” Sirius asks. “Do you wanna go down to the common room to talk about it?”

Except that Evans might be down there already, so they can’t go and Sirius is all squirmy and Remus has no idea how James doesn’t notice. Well, he’s glad that he doesn’t notice. Sirius climbs out of his bed without moving those curtains and he looks ridiculous. Remus clamps his hand over his mouth, so he won’t start laughing.

Sirius winks at Remus before he goes. “Don’t go anywhere,” he whispers, barely concealed with a fake cough.

Remus is left shrouded in the Gryffindor-red darkness behind the curtains of Sirius’ bed, listening to James panic about his date with Evans, although he’s not even sure if it’s a date, and it goes on like that for a couple of minutes until Sirius says, “You do know that she won’t hesitate to go without you if you keep her waiting for too long, right?”

James curses and the door opens. “Well, see you in Hogsmeade later? Where’s Moony anyway?”

“You know him, he’s probably in the library,” Sirius says offhandedly. James mumbles something that Remus can’t hear, then Sirius shouts, “Have fun snogging Evans.”

Sirius slips back past the curtains a moment later, collapsing on top of Remus with a groan. “Tell me you don’t care about Hogsmeade.” He kisses Remus’ neck. “Or do you?”

“I don’t mind staying here,” Remus says, because staying here means that Sirius will keep kissing him.

 

**VII.**

They’re back in the secret passage way. Remus doesn’t want to call it _their_ secret passage way, but he does have fond memories of it. This time they aren’t here by accident.

Earlier Remus was in the library, trying to study. There were way too many students in there despite the hot weather outside, there was too much rustling, and Remus wasn’t able to concentrate at all. He eventually decided to return to their dormitory, but came across Sirius, who was just climbing out of the portrait hole.

“Moony, I was just on my way to look for you.”

“Were you?” Remus said.

Sirius nodded, grinned, and took him by the hand, pulling him away from Gryffindor Tower. Remus wanted to protest that he has to study, but then convinced himself that he’s allowed a study break. Sirius dragged him straight to that secret passageway.

No one is going to walk in on them here, they don’t have to worry about James and Peter – they’re going to tell them, eventually. Two blokes together, it’s not completely unheard of in the wizarding world, it’s not as big of a deal here as it seems to be for Muggles. Still, they’re both sure that it’ll give James the shock of his life. Remus has no idea how Peter will react, but Sirius keeps saying that they should wait until they’re not all sleeping in the same dormitory anymore. Remus is inclined to agree.

Sirius bites at his neck, he likes to do that, but the full moon was too long ago to be used as an excuse for the bruise that Sirius is undoubtedly going to leave.

Remus gently pulls as Sirius’ hair to pry him off his neck and Sirius makes a disappointed whining noise that does _terrible_ things to Remus. “You really need to stop doing that,” Remus says. His voice has somehow gone all wonky. It happens a lot and it has everything to do with Sirius.

Remus knows that in a few weeks they’ll leave Hogwarts and then he won’t get stuck in dark and cramped places with Sirius Black anymore and he thinks he’ll miss it. He knows that there’s a war coming, and he knows that they’ll fight. He knows that Dumbledore has plans. Remus has plans as well, although they’re rather mundane in comparison. He’s thinking about finding himself a place in London, and those tend to be dark and cramped with a budget like his. And maybe – _probably_ – Sirius will drop by every now and again, so Remus won’t have reason to miss any of this after all.


End file.
